This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced orange-red bracted sport of `Lilo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,694) in my greenhouse in Skibby, Denmark. It was induced through irradiation of vegetative plants with 2500 rads of gamma radiation, randomly applied to the whole plant. A single plant from the irradiated group exhibited orange-red flower bracts. The mutant was characterized by its self-branching, orange-red flower bracts and dark green foliage, traits which help distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. No other similar plants were observed from the irradiation nor were any other changes in the plant observed which would appear to have commercial merit. `PJ 3112` differed from its patent `Lilo` in having bright, orange-red bracts as compared to the dark red bracts of `Lilo`, but otherwise had characteristics similar to the parent.
After selection `PJ 3112` was vegatatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. Tip cuttings were made from the new plant over 3-5 generations. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `PJ 3112` held true from generation to generation. The observed characteristics were stable and not apparently due to chemical treatment, cultural conditions or disease. Reversion was not observed thus indicating that the characteristics of the new plant were genetically determined.